When I'm With You
by Become One With Russia
Summary: Marie takes the former DOOM bikers into her house. Some crazziness, and some love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Notes From Authoress

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so don't sue me, okay? Also, if "Happy Burger" really does exist, I don't own it, either.

DOOM Fangirl: "Heeey! Here's just some basic info about the story I'm writing."

Okay, this fanfic stars Raphael, Valon, and Alister. They didn't quite know what to do once Dartz went to…wherever the hell it is he went. Afterlife or something, I guess.

So, they traveled across America together, staying in cheap motels, until, in California, they found an ad about a person renting out three rooms of their house.

This was good for them, as they didn't want to be separated; they'd been through so much together.

So, they answered the ad, and met Marie Peterson (my OC), the young girl renting out the rooms.

So, here are some basic facts about her:

Name: Marie Peterson

Age: 17

Hair: Long, silky, black, straight.

Eyes: Big, green, always seem to be shining, regardless of how she's feeling.

School: She dropped out last year, when her parents died so that she could get a full-time job and keep her house.

Job: She's a waitress at "Happy Burger".

Birthday: June 26th.

A Little About Her: Marie is very caring and listens to others, but doesn't much like to talk about herself. She loves to swim, and her house is near the ocean, which is one of the reasons she doesn't want to sell her house. People are naturally drawn to her, and she is loved by pretty much everyone. Although she has a slight build, she is unnaturally fast and strong.

That's Marie for you!

If you think Marie sounds like a "Mary Sue", or if she seems like one in the story, I apologize; I don't even really grasp the concept of what a "Mary Sue" actually is, so I really wasn't trying to make her one.

I'm trying to make Marie a character that everyone can love.

Anyhow, the actual story will start in the next chapter.

Bye-bye, until you read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Wake Up!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine! I'm not sure if the "Seaside Shack" is an actual place, but, if it is, I don't own it, either.

DOOM Fangirl: "Alrighty, then! Now, we can start the friggin' story! WHOOOOOO! Anyhow, in this chapter, the former bikers have been living with Marie for about three weeks. Read and review!"

Marie had just come in from her morning jog (which runs from 5:00 AM to 6:30 AM), and she found Alister in the kitchen/dining room.

"Here," he said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the cup and taking a sip.

"I gotta get going," the redhead told her. "Work starts at 7:00 for me."

"Okay. You're working at the "Seaside Shack" on the beach now, right?" Marie asked

Alister, although he hadn't lived in the area long, had already had five jobs. This was, most likely, due to his bad temper.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing his helmet (they all still have their motorcycles), and starting to leave.

"Alister!" Marie called after him.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning back to her.

"You forgot your lunch!" Marie said, pointing to the four boxed lunches on the kitchen counter.

She always made four every morning before her jog; one for her, and one for each of her tenants.

"Oh. Thanks," he said grabbing it.

"Oh, and," she smiled, "have a nice day."

"You, too."

At around 6:45, Raphael came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Raphael," Marie greeted him.

"Morning," he replied.

They chatted idly, while the blond drank his coffee.

At around 7:00, Marie said, "Shouldn't you wake Valon up?"

"It's Alister's turn to do that," he replied.

"Um…he…already left for work," Marie said.

"WHAT? He knows it's his turn!"

Getting Valon out of bed was a chore of sorts that Raphael and Alister took turns doing.

"Um, I…I know you have to go to work soon," Marie said quietly, not used to seeing the blond get all angry and kinda scary, considering his size. "I-I'll get him up."

"No, that's okay-I'll…"

"No, really; I'll do it," she told him. "I don't mind!"

"Oh…Alright then…Good luck." _God knows, you'll be needing it…_

So, as Raphael got ready to go to Pizza Hut, where he worked, Marie went to Valon's room.

First, just to be polite, she knocked on the door and said, in an elevated voice, "Valon! Are you up?"

Silence.

Marie opened the door, and looked to the bed, where she saw a lump (that was, presumably, Valon) under the covers.

"Valon?" she asked going over to the bed.

Silence.

She poked the lump with one finger.

Valon, who had just been poked in the stomach squealed like a little pig.

"Valon?" she asked, a little alarmed by the sound.

Marie poked him again, and got the same result.

She sighed and pulled the covers off of him.

He curled up into a ball.

She poked him again.

"Stop!" he whined. "That tickles!"

This gave Marie an idea.

She started to tickle him.

"H-hey!" he giggled. "C-cut it out!" he tried to get away from his landlady, but she was surprisingly strong.

"O-okay! I'm up; I'm up!"

She stepped back and he got up.

It was just then that Marie noticed that the brunette wasn't wearing anything, save a pair of green briefs, which she found embarrassing.

She turned away and said, "Um, uh…Y-you just…get dressed, okay? I'll have a cup of tea ready for you when you get downstairs. You're going job-hunting, today, right?"

Valon was doing even worse than Alister-he couldn't even get a job to begin with!

"Yeah," he replied, then put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thanks, Rie. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

She smiled at the nickname he'd given her, said, "Your welcome," and left the room.

When she got downstairs, she noticed that Alister was back and looking in the "Help Wanted" section of the newspaper.

Marie sighed. "What happened this time?" she asked.

"Guy came up to me and said, 'Hey, pretty lady. Wanna have some fun?' to me, so I punched him and got fired," he replied casually.

She sighed again.

DOOM Fangirl: "Well, that's the end of thischapter. So, leave a review, okay? See you in the next chapter!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything other than this particular story, and Marie.**_

_**DOOM Fangirl: "Yay! Another chapter! Actually, I actually don't know when Alister's birthday actually is, so I just made this up. This chapter takes place about five days after the last. Anyway, read, enjoy, and leave a review!"**_

_**Marie's new method of getting Valon out of bed proved very effective. It was, in fact, so effective, that Valon started getting out of bed after she knocked on the door.**_

_**So, when he came downstairs one morning, Marie asked him if he knew why Alister had avoided conversation that morning. In other words, she wanted to know if Valon thought she'd done anything to offend the redhead.**_

"_**Oh, that?" Valon replied, laughing. "He just doesn't like May 31**__**st**__**, that's all."**_

"_**Oh." Brief pause. "Why?"**_

"_**It's his birthday."**_

"_**Wait. What? Today is his birthday?"**_

"_**Uh, yeah."**_

"_**Crap!" Marie exclaimed, jumping up. "I have to call in sick to work, now!"**_

"_**Uh…why?"**_

"_**I have to get him a present!"**_

"_**I…don't think that's a very good idea," Valon told the girl, surprised since he had never seen her that upset.**_

"_**What do you mean? Of course it's a good idea! It's his birthday!"**_

"_**But he doesn't like to celebrate it."**_

"_**That's what he says, maybe, but he can't mean that! Everyone likes to celebrate their birthday!"**_

"_**Hey, I have an idea," Valon said.**_

"_**What?" she asked.**_

"_**Well, go to work, first of all."**_

"_**But…"**_

_**He whispered something in her ear. Um…questioning myself: Why the hell is he whispering if their the only two in the house? …Whatever.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Marie asked. "What if he doesn't come home early?"**_

"_**Oh, please!" Valon said. "He's been working at that place for two whole days; he's bound to get fired sometime early today!"**_

"_**That's not very nice," Marie said, but got into her "Happy Burger" uniform, and rode her bicycle to work, anyway.**_

_**About three hours later, Marie was nervously looking at the door, hoping to see Valon and Alister, and her eyes brightened when she did.**_

"_**Hey, girls," she said to the other waitresses.**_

_**They all turned to her.**_

"_**You see that guy there?" she pointed to Alister.**_

_**Five minutes later…**_

"_**Okay, why the hell hasn't anyone come to take our order, yet?" Alister complained. "There're only, like, five other people here, and they're all eating, already!"**_

_**Just then, a big birthday cake was plopped down in front of him.**_

_**You have got to be kidding me…**_** he thought.**

**But they weren't. All the waitresses, led by Marie started to sing while clapping their hands.**

"_**We heard it was your birthday! We came to sing this song! We hope that you are happy today and all year long! **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

**Marie added a final touch by blowing a party-blower.**

"**Oh, my God," Alister muttered, then turned to Valon, and said, rather angrily, "You told her! I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!"**

"**Sorry," Valon said, grinning, not looking or sounding sorry at all.**

**Alister sighed.**

"**I didn't get you anything, so this cake, and meal, is on the house, okay?" Marie told him.**

**He sighed again. "Fine," he said.**

"**You're twenty today, right?" Marie asked.**

"**Uh-huh," he said.**

"**Well…can I take your order?"**

**DOOM Fangirl: "That's the end of this chapter. Leave a review, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Don't Go!

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is this story and Marie.

DOOM Fangirl: "Here's another chapter. I'm coming out with them pretty fast, eh? This one takes place about a week after the last. Anyway, read, enjoy, review.

"I'm bored!" Valon complained.

Raphael, Alister, and Marie all looked up from the books they were reading.

"Deal with it," Alister said.

"Find something to do," Raphael said at the same time.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Marie asked at the same time as the other two.

"I like Marie's idea!" Valon said.

"Do you like war movies?" Marie asked.

Alister stiffened, but Raphael was the only one who noticed.

"Yeah," Valon replied. "Why? You got one?"

"No. But there's one coming on, like, now on HBO 2. Wanna watch it?"

"Yeah!"

So, they turned on the TV and started to watch the movie.

The entire first scene was basically guys getting their heads blown off for no explained reason.

Alister tried to distract himself by returning to his book, but the words blurred together.

A few scenes later, when tanks came into play and kids started getting killed randomly, the redhead couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran for the door.

Marie and Valon were so involved in the movie, that they didn't even notice until Raphael said, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Alister said, his voice choked with tears.

How his voice sounded worried Marie, so she got up and ran after him.

"Alister!" she called. "Wait!"

He didn't listen. He barely even heard her through his emotional pain and the steady pounding of the rain.

He got on his motorcycle, but Marie was caught up to him before he could start it up.

"Alister, what happened?" she asked. "What's wrong? Can't we at least talk about it?"

"No," he told her, kicking the bike into gear.

"Alister! You can't drive like this! You can hardly see! You don't even have your…"

He pulled out of the driveway, and started driving down the road.

_I don't have legs of steel for nothing! _she decided, and began to run after him.

She was very fast and, with worry for her friend driving her, she was able to run right beside him.

"Alister!" she shouted. "Please don't go! Come back inside! I'll make Valon turn the movie off! I'll bake your favorite cookies! We can talk! Please!"

Alister stopped the bike.

"You don't know, Marie!" he yelled. "You have no idea! You don't know the hell I've been through!"

"You're right!" she admitted. "I don't! So, tell me! Talk about it!"

"Get on," Alister said suddenly.

"What?"

"I wanna take you somewhere."

"But…"

"Please. Just come with me. Then we can go home."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes."

So, Marie got on the back of Alister's motorcycle, and he brought her to a cliff with another ledge above it, so that they could look over the cliff without being in the rain.

"Wow," Marie said. "I…didn't know this place existed!"

"I found it while randomly wandering."

"When do you randomly wander?" she asked.

"When you think I'm working," he said.

"What?"

"Valon and I each took 500,000 dollars from Dartz-our last boss, who's…sort of…dead now. That's why we've been able to pay the rent without a paycheck."

"Are you serious?" she demanded. "Wha-what about Raphael?"

"No, he really does work."

"Well, it's nice to know, someone is honest!"

"Look, Marie…do you…really wanna know why I got upset?"

"Yes! You know I do!"

"Well…" And he told her all about the war in his home country and the death of his family. He even showed her his brother's old action figure.

When he finished, he looked at Marie and saw that she was crying.

"Whoa! Hey! Wha-what's wrong? A-are you hurt?"

She shook her head, and hugged him tightly.

The redhead was stunned for a moment, then hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him. Tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"I-I'm…so…sorry," she told him. "I…I d-didn't know!"

"Well, of course you didn't; how could you have? Don't cry about it-it's fine."

She stepped back and composed herself.

"You know," Alister began after she'd stopped crying, "I don't talk much about this kind of thing. I never really felt comfortable talking about my past. Not with anyone."

"Well, of course not," Marie replied. "It's not something that's easy to talk about."

"But, I…I don't mind talking to you about it," he said. "You know…you're easy to talk to…And…you're pretty much my best friend."

"Oh…Um…thanks," she said uncertainly.

"Come on," he said, walking back toward his motorcycle. "We should get back, or they'll worry."

"Oh. Y-yeah." She walked back with him.

"Oh, and," he began turning back toward her, "I have to do something."

"What?" she asked.

"Promise you won't hit me?"

"Uh…s-sure."

He kissed her cheek.

"Wha…what…You…Why…" she trailed off, blushing.

"Sorry," he said, his face as red as his hair. "Poor impulse control on my part."

"Oh…Okay."

Things changed after that day.

DOOM Fangirl: "That's the end of the chapter. I was going to make this fic a love triangle (Valon/Marie/Alister), but I don't feel like it, anymore, so this has become a Marie/Alister fic. Anyway, leave a review, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Know What We Should Do?**

**Disclaimer: "Don't own anything other than this story, and Marie.**

**DOOM Fangirl: "This chapter was made to make you laugh a little. I think it's the right thing to do, since the last chapter was a little sad. It's short, but I hope you like it. Takes place a little while after the last chapter. Read, enjoy, review."**

"**Know what we should do?" Valon asked his friends.**

"**Don't care," Alister said.**

"**What?" Raphael sighed.**

"**What?" Marie asked brightly.**

"**We should get a dog!"**

"**Valon, if you want a dog, you'll have to buy it, and feed it, and pet it, and play with it, and housebreak it, and clean up after it, and take it to the vet, and…" Raphael began.**

"**Fine!" Valon cut him off. "Not a dog, then! But some kinda pet! How about a parrot? They're smart! They can talk!"**

**Alister rolled his eyes.**

"**Um, parrots need a lot of love, Valon, or they become unhappy and die," Marie told him, because she knew that Valon would probably look at it for five minutes, then get bored and let it sit there.**

"**Not to mention they make a lot of noise," Raphael pitched in, thinking of Alister and his migranes, and the fact that, if the bird irritated him too much, he'd probably throttle it.**

**Valon sighed.**

"**I have an idea," Alister said.**

"**What?" Valon asked suspiciously.**

"**There's a pet I can get for you that won't make a mess, or need too much attention, or make noise."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah. Stay there a minute."**

**Alister went outside for a moment, and returned with a rock, which he put in Valon's hand.**

"**I don't get it," the Australian said blankly.**

"**It's a pet rock," Alister told him. "Don't over-feed it."**

**Valon stared at the rock for a minute, before saying to it, "Your name is "Rocky", okay?"**

'_**Rocky'? How original, **_**Alister thought.**

**Valon went to put the rock on a table, but Marie said, "Um, Valon, Rocky is kind of, um…dirty. Can you, er, give him a bath or something before putting him down?"**

"**Eh? Oh, sure, Rie. Come on, Rocky-let's go get you all cleaned up!" And he walked off to the kitchen sink with the rock.**

"**Wow," Raphael deadpanned. "Just…Wow."**

**DOOM Fangirl: "That's the end of the chapter. Leave a review!" **


	6. Chapter 6

When I'm With You

DOOM Fangirl: "Alright, the last chapter was pointless to the story, and really just randomly made to make you laugh. Now, we'll get on with the story! Takes place…Hmm…We'll say in July."

Disclaimer: "I only own Marie and this story.

Usually, when Marie came home from her morning jog, Alister was in the kitchen with coffee.

But, when she got home, his bike was gone.

_That's weird, _she thought, as she went inside.

When Raphael came downstairs, the green-eyed girl asked him if the redhead had said anything about having something to do that day.

"Oh, shit," the man muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking confused.

Raphael sighed and said, "How much do you know about Alister's past?"

"Huh? Um…The war, his brother, the action figure…Uh…That's about it."

"Then I guess I can tell you; eight-years-ago today is when Mikey died."

Marie's hand went to her mouth.

"He can't be alone, then!" she said.

"I think he'd WANT to be alone, right now," the blond told her.

"No! I won't let him be alone! Not on a sad day like this!" She grabbed her helmet, and started for the door.

"Marie, you don't even know where he is," Raphael pointed out.

"I have a pretty good idea, though. Wake Valon up for me, okay?" And she was out the door.

A little while later…

Alister sat on the ledge beneath the cliff, looking at the mangled Dyno-Dude action figure that was his only memento of his beloved brother, crying uncontrollably.

"Alister!" he heard someone call out.

He turned to see Marie riding toward him on her bike.

He quickly attempted to wipe his tears away, only to have them replaced with more.

She was at his side in a flash and she took him in her arms.

Usually, the redhead would have been humiliated by this, but he didn't really care at the moment; he just cried into her shirt, hoping she didn't mind.

She didn't-she just whispered, "It's okay, it's okay. Let it out."

He did. He started wailing about how it was all his fault, and that if he hadn't told Mikey to get in the tank, he'd still be alive.

"It's not your fault, Alister," she told him softly.

"Yes, it IS!" he wailed loudly.

Then, she did something that surprised him greatly: she kissed his tears.

All the new ones that fell were gently taken away by her lips, until he was no longer crying.

His chest still heaved, but he no longer cried.

"Don't be by yourself at times like this, okay?" she asked.

He nodded and sniffed.

She handed him a handkerchief, which he blew his nose in.

"Sorry, Marie," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Acting like a baby."

She pressed her lips to his forehead, and said, "Don't be silly; you have every right to cry today."

He looked up, and blushed when he realized that he'd cried so hard, he'd made her white tank-top completely see-through.

"Are you getting a fever?" she asked, misreading the reason his face had turned red.

"N-no," he stuttered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly before saying, "You know…it's been awhile since I've felt like anyone cared this much about me."

"What about Valon and Raphael?"

"Well, we were brought together through tragedy, and that's really all that's kept us together. But…I met YOU…because I got OUT of my old life. And we're together here right now…because…you care about me…Right?"

"I do care about you," she told him. "More than anyone," she added quietly.

"What about the others?"

"I DO care about them…I care about them very much, but…YOU are special to me."

He looked away from her, feeling a little awkward.

"When I'm with you, Alister," she continued, "I feel warm inside, and I want to hold you, and…do this."

She pressed her lips against his.

His gray eyes widened, then he kissed her back.

When they broke apart, he said, "Um…Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this make us, um…" he trailed off.

"Make us what?"

"A couple?" he asked, before ducking his head, as cheeks burned.

She turned pink and said, "Yeah. I guess it kinda DOES…Unless you don't WANT it to…"

"I do…"

"Then yes."

They smiled at each other.

DOOM Fangirl: "I think I'm ending this story now. If anyone wants me to make a sequel, tell me in a review or private message, and I'll gladly do so. I hope everyone who read this was able to get some enjoyment out of it. Bye! =)


End file.
